


baby come back

by multifandomdumbass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Food, HERE COME THE SPOILERS..., Hurt/Comfort, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Swearing, a little humor, haha adora makes cupcakes to make up for being a little shit, spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomdumbass/pseuds/multifandomdumbass
Summary: Adora says some things she doesn’t mean.She regrets it as she watches her wife walk out the door.(summary sucks, read tags for more info, but beware of spoilers)
Relationships: (technically) - Relationship, Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197





	baby come back

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little angsty ngl ahhhhh i’m sorry. it’s angsty and fluffy but the fluff is only @ the end 
> 
> i’ve been writing this for a while but could never get it right. still not very happy with it but eh it’s ok 🤷
> 
> just a lil heads up, this isn’t beta read, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> enjoy!!! :D

“We’ve got a group of rogues attacking a village here,” Glimmer said, punctuating her statement by circling a town on the holographic map, enhancing the route they would take to get there. She set that as their destination and turned back to the group.

“We need to go down there and fight them off as soon as possible, otherwise the people there might get hurt,” Bow said. Adora instantly knew what she needed to do, she was She-Ra, after all.

“I’ll go,” Adora said as she stood up and zoomed in on the route to the village, attempting to find any obstructions on the trail. “There’s no way anyone else could get there in time, I will go down and be back by tomorrow.”

Catra stood up abruptly and growled loud enough to get the entire table’s attention. They all snapped their heads up, partially in fear and partially in curiosity. “Absolutely not, you’re not going alone, Adora.”

“I have to, that village is counting on me,” Adora said, rubbing her brow in frustration. She expected Catra to be wary of her going alone, but didn't expect her to try and stop her.

“Take someone else with you, then. Just one extra person,” Catra pleaded, never once removing her gaze from Adora’s face. There was a blazing intensity in her eyes, something they all only saw very rarely.

“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me,” Adora explained, but she saw Catra’s ears turn back and knew she had said something wrong. Adora shrunk back into herself as Catra took a step towards her. She knew Catra would never hit her, but she still worried about what was to come.

“Oh, so you’re just gonna let _yourself_ get hurt?” Catra snarled, no longer holding back. Melog tensed at the anger in the room, and Catra put a hand on their head to calm them down slightly. She whispered something to them and they immediately went back to normal.

“That's not what I—” Adora walked over to Catra and grabbed her hand lovingly. Catra yanked it away and cut her off by shoving her finger in her face.

“No, Adora, that is what you meant. You’ve never seen those guys, you don’t know the damage they can do,” Catra tried to reason with Adora to no avail.

“She-Ra can handle them, okay? Just calm down.” Adora’s eyes bugged as she realized what she had just said. One thing you don’t do is tell Catra to calm down.

“Calm down? _Calm down?_ Oh, I’m _so_ sorry that the love of my fucking life is going on a borderline suicide mission and I’m not _calm_ ,” Catra fumed, clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood. She retracted her claws quickly before she did any more damage to herself.

“Catra, what’s going on with you?” Adora questioned with concern in her eyes. Catra didn’t lash out like that anymore, she had worked hard to get her anger in check so she didn't hurt people she cared about. Catra went silent and absentmindedly put a hand on her abdomen.

“Why don’t you put yourself first once?” Catra said through clenched teeth after a few seconds.

“I do put myself first,” Adora argued, although she knew it was a lie. She always put the people of Etheria first, then herself next. Sometimes even third or last, depending on the situation.

“No, you don’t. Every single mission Glimmer gives to us, you go on. You never give yourself a break, Adora.” Catra had a point, but Adora refused to back down.

“I’m sorry, but those are innocent people, and they deserve someone to fight for them,” Adora raised her voice a notch, signaling that she was starting to get angry.

“Wake the fuck up! Those people aren’t going to care who saved them, whether it’s She-Ra, or Mermista, or Glimmer, or anyone else. At the end of the day, those people aren’t going to be there for you when you need someone.” Catra shouted, spit flying from her lips.

“So you’re saying that I should let them die?” Adora questioned in disbelief, her tone breathy and annoyed.

“No, but they’re not as important as the people here who need you.” Catra took a deep breath to slow down her racing heart. Upon seeing that, Adora did the same. ”You don’t have to be the hero all the time. Let Bow and Glimmer do it, let Scorpia and Perfuma do it, or pick one more person to go with you, just don’t go alone.” 

“Yeah, I’d be fine going, Addy,” Bow chimed in, but Adora leveled him with a harsh glare. Bow cowered in fear.

“They can’t kill me like they can kill you. You matter, you’re King Bow. When I’m not She-Ra I’m not useful,” Adora said to Bow, and Bow looked at her with sympathy. Adora never cared about herself enough to try and keep herself from getting hurt. She thought that if she got hurt while saving at least one person, it's a fair exchange. Bow knew that she just wanted to be better than she used to be while in the Fright Zone. He shook his head sadly and grabbed his wife’s hand.

“You’re not She-Ra! You’re Adora, you’re my wife, you’re a part of the best friends squad. Just because they can’t kill She-Ra doesn’t mean they can’t kill you,” Catra cried, the tears she had been holding in finally falling down her face.

“We need you here, Adora. I need you here,” Catra sobbed, still furious at her wife, but choosing to let her guard down. She allowed herself to fully cry for the first time in a while. Adora couldn't stand to see her like that, so she engulfed her in a hug, holding her as close and as tight to her chest as possible. 

“Catra, I will be okay. Just trust me, please. I'll come back, I always do." Catra almost responded with a rude comeback about her leaving all those years ago, but didn't. It wasn't the time, and it wouldn’t be taken as a joke this time.

“Just please, take one person with you. Please, Adora,” Catra said quietly, gripping onto Adora's shirt as tight as possible without ripping it with her claws.

“How about you go with me?” Adora said while gently rubbing Catra's back. It was an easy solution, but Catra took in a sharp breath. She pulled back and Adora stared at her in surprise.

“I... can’t,” she confessed while rubbing the back of her neck. Adora furrowed her brow in anger and confusion.

“Of course you can’t,” Adora chuckled without humor.

“Adora, wait—“ Catra tried to stop Adora, but she was already beyond the point of stopping.

“No, Catra. You’re so fucking hypocritical. I risk my life for all of Etheria while you sit on your ass and do nothing to help. The princesses go out every day and interact with the people of Bright Moon, while you sit up in this damn castle helping no one but yourself,” Adora shouted with no restraint, making everyone in the room cringe. Catra flinched at every word like she had been hit, and in a way she had. Adora had hit her in the worst part of herself; her insecurities. Her ears flattened against her head.

“Don’t even play that card, Adora. The people of Bright Moon still hate me for what I did, rightfully so.” Catra’s voice cracked as she explained in disgust of herself. She’d never let go of all the pain she caused those innocent bystanders, she would probably keep it all with her until the day she died.

“No, they don’t—” Adora shook her head, but Catra barreled right through her words.

“I train every day to distract myself from the fact that my best friend, the person I have loved since before I knew I could love someone that way, could be out there in trouble while I’m at the castle, completely protected.” Catra was crying again, despite her efforts to keep her emotions under control.

“Cut the shit, Catra,” Adora huffed and slammed her fist down on the table, short-circuiting the hologram. Adora looked at the damage and hastily calmed herself down. Glimmer huffed in annoyance at the buff woman who always seemed to be breaking things.

“You know what? You either come with me or I’m going alone. That’s final,” Adora shrugged and said, not wanting to keep arguing.

“I can’t fucking go with you!” Catra screamed at her wife’s retreating figure.

“Why not?” Adora yelled back, halting her motion and spinning back around. No answer came from the other woman, Catra just kept staring at the ground.

“Seriously, why the hell not? It’s really the least you could do,” Adora was almost at her breaking point, her eyes glowing.

“Because, I—” Catra stuttered as she tried to figure out what to say.

“Go on, tell me. Why can’t you do this when you never do anything else? Why can’t you do one fucking thing for me?” Adora seethed, balling up her fists in an attempt to calm down again.

“I can’t go on any missions,” Catra said, now completely broken down and vulnerable. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, trying to soothe her nerves. Adora stared at her in concern. Catra rarely let her nerves get to her, so to see her so vulnerable was frightening.

“What? Why?” Adora said in a much softer tone. She walked a little bit closer to Catra, just close enough to touch.

“I-I’m pregnant,” Catra whispered, earning a gasp from everyone in the room. Bow dropped his pad with a resounding clatter. Glimmer just sat there staring with wide eyes.

“Catra...” Adora said and brought a hand up to her mouth in shock. The significance of everything she had just said came rushing back to her, and she paled in fright.

“It worked. The ritual worked.” Catra nodded with tears in her eyes. She seemed to come to her senses then, as she raised a finger and jabbed it— perhaps a bit too hard— into Adora’s chest, leaving a small purple mark that would easily be healed.

“I need you here, _alive_ , more than ever,” Catra said with a hiss. She brought her hand back and crossed her arms.

“Catra, are you serious? I am _so_ sorry.” Adora tried to reach for Catra’s hand, but she harshly slipped out of reach.

“You meant what you said. Every day I tell myself I shouldn’t be here. I mean, at least you have She-Ra to back you up. All I am, and all I will ever be, is the girl from the horde,” Catra said as she slowly backed away from her wife.

“I guess I was just hoping you didn’t think that about me too,” Catra added, almost as an afterthought, as she walked out the door.

Adora was frozen, completely stuck in place. Her wife, her best friend, the love of her life, is pregnant and she just made her feel worthless. She made her feel like she didn’t belong. Adora collapsed onto the floor in agony. She let out a heartbreaking cry as she clutched at her chest, looking for relief from the ropes that were tied around her lungs.

“Adora?” Glimmer tentatively called from the table. She stood up, teleported over to the shaking woman, and wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

“I got you, it’s okay,” Glimmer said as she stroked Adora’s hair. Adora didn't have the strength to pull away, although she knew she didn’t deserve to be comforted, Catra did.

“It’s not okay! My wife is fucking pregnant and I told her she isn’t enough,” Adora cried, sobs shaking her entire body. Bow nodded to everyone else in the room, telling them to give them some time alone. He came over to Adora’s side and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

“I’m not gonna lie and say that what you said was okay, but I will say that it will be okay. She will forgive you, just give her time. Okay?” Bow squeezed Adora as tight as he could, trying to make her feel better in any way possible. Adora just squeezed back, not saying anything.

“I love her so fucking much. I never imagined that it would actually work, we were assuming it would fail because she’s a cat and I’m a First One. I’m so excited to be a mom and I just blew it” Adora huffed and dropped her head into her arms.

“Well, she’s definitely hurting and needs some reassurance. She will be okay, it’s not the end for you two. You made it through a war against each other, one argument isn’t going to change your feelings for each other.”

“Thanks, Glimmer.”

“It’s nothing. We are gonna go to our room and relax, you can join us if you feel up to it. Hold on...” Glimmer teleported out of the room, but was back before too much time had passed. ”The guards just saw Catra heading out into the woods if you wanna talk to her”

“I think I’ll give her some time. She will come back, I know she will. I trust her,” Adora said with a sad smile. She knew Catra would come back. She only hoped it would be soon.

Adora stayed like that on the floor for what seemed like ages. She was kicking herself for hurting the one person she promised she wouldn’t. She wanted to take it all back and just not go on the mission. That would fix all of this and her wife wouldn’t be mad at her. But, she can’t take it back now. 

Adora made her way to the kitchen and began working on some cupcakes for when she got back. She knew it wouldn’t make it better, but Catra would appreciate the effort, hopefully. She made Catra’s favorite, red velvet with cream cheese frosting.

By the time the cupcakes finished baking and cooled off enough to frost, it had started to get late and Adora had to head back to her room. She dragged herself down the hall and into her and Catra’s shared room. The absence of her wife was overwhelming in the room. She almost couldn’t bear to be there, but she had to. She had to wait for Catra to get back.

Adora plopped herself down on the bed and curled herself up in a ball. For the first time in what felt like forever, she cried. She let everything out from where she had kept it inside for so long. She didn’t hold back. She sobbed, she clutched at her hair, she dug her nails into her thighs, she screamed, she clawed at the blankets, she kicked the training equipment they kept in their room, and she let every ounce of emotion she had kept inside out.

Once the crying had subsided to just small sniffles here and there, Adora was completely out of energy. It felt nice to release everything, but it was tiring as well. She laid herself back down on the bed, turned off the light, and tucked a blanket under her chin. She didn’t move an inch from that spot for hours.

“Hey Adora.” She hadn’t noticed the stealthy woman slip inside their bedroom, so when she heard that familiar voice, she instantly sat up and tried to locate the source of the voice in the darkness.

“Catra, you’re back,” Adora whispered, breathless. Catra nodded, even though she couldn’t see her.

“I had to come back. I didn’t want you to think I would ever leave you like that,” Catra explained in a soft tone. She would never leave her like that, she just needed to think. Adora looked like she wanted to say something, but Catra cut her off.

“Can you just hold me for a minute?” she asked in a small, vulnerable voice. Adora nodded, knowing Catra could see much better than her in the dark.

Catra walked over and curled herself up by Adora’s side. They stayed like that for a while, Adora gently stroking her fur and listening to the quiet purrs that came from the woman. It made them both feel better.

“I’m so sorry for everything. I shouldn’t have assumed you were just being lazy. I should’ve talked to you. I’m sorry for what I said, It was wrong of me. I don’t think you don’t do enough, you do so much for me just by existing. I hope that you can forgive me,” Adora spewed out all at once. She had so much to say and so much to apologize for, she didn’t even know where to start. Adora shyly grinned and grabbed the tray of cupcakes from the nightstand.

“I also kinda made these so if you forgive me you get cupcakes!” Adora held them out with a smile on her face. She could tell Catra was grinning too, even in the darkness. Catra flipped on the light so she could see better and grabbed a cupcake from the tray.

“You’re such a dork, of course I forgive you, dummy,” Catra giggled— yes, _giggled_ — in childish delight as she took a bite out of the food in her hand.

“I’m sorry too. I just got scared. I don’t wanna lose you, I can’t afford to lose you now,” Catra admitted as she ate her cupcake. She swallowed her last bite of the sweet dessert and placed the wrapper back on the nightstand.

“You won’t. From now on, no more big missions,” Adora promised as she grabbed her wife’s hand and ran her thumb across the ring that resided on her ring finger.

“You sure?”

“Positive. You and this baby mean so much more to me than being the hero. I promise I will be here for both of you every step of the way,” Adora said with confidence, her voice not wavering once. Catra smiled bigger than she had in a while.

“I love you so much, Adora.”

“I love you too, Catra. More than you know.”

“Now, come here,” Catra said as she leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Adora’s lips. Adora didn’t ever want to pull away. She wanted to stay like this with her wife for the rest of her life. Once they broke apart, Adora rested her forehead on Catra’s and grabbed her hand.

“You’re it for me, Catra. We established that when we got married. I’m not going anywhere.”

“So, how far along are you? Do you know the sex? I wonder if they’re gonna look like you or me? Will they be more like a cat or a First One?” Adora spewed off as many questions as she could think of before Catra cut her off with a laugh and placed a hand on her thigh. Adora paused and chuckled at her own giddiness.

“Adora, I’m thrilled you’re so excited, but it is 3am and I haven’t slept a wink. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

In that moment, neither of them were worried about what tomorrow would bring. They were certain they’d both be together, and that wasn’t changing any time soon. In each other’s arms, they were safe.

Adora slept with her hand on Catra’s abdomen, instinctively providing comfort to the baby. She slept soundly knowing that soon, her baby kitten Finn would be brought into this world. Oh, boy, was she scared. But she would be able to do this with Catra by her side.

She was ready for this, and she wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> [this is my multi fandom tumblr](https://seahawkshanties.tumblr.com)  
> go ahead and check that out if you like spop and/or toh
> 
> i have writing requests up on my blog, so if you liked this, you can request more!
> 
> i might continue this with some pregnancy fluff or fluff between the three if you guys enjoy it. probably will be a stand-alone fic that’s just somewhat tied into this one. dunno tho, it all depends on you :)
> 
> more spop and toh fanfiction is coming soon, i’m currently working on a vinera fic, so if you’re into that, be sure to follow me on tumblr or subscribe to me so you can get updates
> 
> thank you very much for reading, it means a lot :D


End file.
